This application is for continued participation as a cooperating center in the national coronary Drug Project. The overall aim of this study is to test the effectiveness of long-term therapy with certain lipid-lowering drugs in reducing mortality and recurrent vascular catastrophes in men aged 30 to 64 with a documented history of myocardial infarction. Also being investigated is the efficacy of aspirin in reducing the incidence of recurrent myocardial infarction and other cardiovascular events in patients originally assigned to now discontinued lipid- lowering therapies.